


The Doctor Thinks About His Companions

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku written in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Thinks About His Companions

But am I really  
turning all my companions  
into my soldiers?


End file.
